A Less Than Normal Day
by InsaneFuzieBunny
Summary: It was just another less than normal day in the life of the YGO cast...


A Less than Normal Day  
  
IFB: I'm not dead! Just lazy to point that I appear to be.  
  
RFB: Yeah, appear to be you are dead! When was the last time you updated? When was the last time that you-  
  
IFB: Shut up and do the disclaimer.  
  
RFB: -sigh- This crazy, insane person does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, then Kaiba would be her personal boytoy-  
  
IFB: SHUT UP!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (Maybe. I haven't decided yet), OOCness, and Yami's stupidity. Why did I make him that way? Because I felt like it.  
  
Notes: Bakura= yami, Ryou= hikari, Malik= hikari, Marik= yami  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
It was another less than normal day in the life of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast.  
  
Yugi woke up; rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the sunlight hit his face. But when he opened his eyes, he realized it wasn't sunlight. He sighed as Yami flipped the flashlight on and off again, giggling like an elementary school girl.  
  
"Yami.... What the crap are you doing?" Yugi managed to squeeze out before the huge yawn hit him. His eyes fell over to the digital alarm clock on his bedside.  
  
"OHMIGOSH! This thing controls DAYLIGHT! It goes on!" He flipped the flashlight back on in Yugi's face.  
  
"And off!" He turned it off and repeated.  
  
"It's three in the morning. Shut that stupid light off and go to sleep." Yugi turned onto his side and yawned himself back to sleep.  
  
Yami pouted and slipped into his bed. He pulled the covers up over his head and continued his antics. He giggled again.  
  
Then suddenly, the covers lifted off his head. Yami looked slowly to his right and saw Yugi standing there with an expression like that weirdo scary duelist that lost to Joey... Uhh... What's his face... The graveyard duelist... Skeleton or something...  
  
Yugi reached out grabbed the flashlight and threw it out the window.  
  
"NOOOOO!!! MY PRECIOUS!!!" Yami screamed. But alas, before he could jump out the window after it Yugi smacked him over the head with a baseball bat, knocking him out cold.  
  
"That'll teach him...lemme.... sleep..." Yugi crawled back into bed and hugged his trusty baseball bat.  
  
Later that morning when the real sun had risen, Yugi woke up due to some prodding from his Grandpa.  
  
He got out of bed and yawned, scratching his head. He blinked several times with his eyes half closed at the tangle of sheets that was Yami. Then a big red flashing arrow from out of nowhere pointed at a tall lump rising from the sheets.  
  
Yugi dragged himself out of his room and returned with a bucket of ice cold water. He dumped it on Yami and laid the bucket down as Yami once again screamed like a girl. The he fell over onto the floor.  
  
Yugi sighed and kicked Yami's ribs.  
  
"C'mon... You remember what happened last time when we were late to rehearsal and filming." Yugi yawned again and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
When Yami made it downstairs, Yugi threw an ice pack at him.  
  
"For your head..." He slurped down the last of his cereal and went back upstairs to change.  
  
Yami glared at him for the briefest moment until he saw what they were having for breakfast.  
  
"YAY!!! DRAGON-Os!!!!!"  
  
So about an hour and a half later, they finally made it out of the shop and headed down the street to the recording studio.  
  
Halfway there, Yami screeched AGAIN and ran back to the shop because he forgot the Millennium Puzzle. Again.  
  
Yugi sighed and buried his face in his hands.  
  
As he was sitting on a random bench waiting for Yami to come back, Yugi noticed Ryou coming down the street with his head nodding with the music from his Walkman. He was walking a pretty slow pace. Usually, you'd see Bakura dragging Ryou through the street running away from the law, or someone he pissed off.  
  
"BAKUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Malik and Marik were chasing Bakura down the street, and it seemed that he was stuffing something into his over shirt pocket. As he ran towards Ryou, some feathers flew out of his shirt.  
  
Then he grabbed him and dashed down the street dragging Ryou behind him who just turned up the volume on his CD player like it was another normal day.  
  
"YOU BLOODY TOMB ROBBER!!! GIVE ME BACK MY BREAKFAST!!!" Marik yelled as the crowd parted away from the yelling madman.  
  
"BAKURRRAAAA! YOU CAN'T EAT THAT THING!!! IT'S FILTHY!!!" Malik yelled who was close in step with Marik. Yugi assumed that Marik had killed a bird earlier that morning for breakfast and Bakura managed to steal it from him.  
  
They blew pass an old lady and Marik grabbed her purse. But the old lady turned out to be stronger than she looked and Marik just sorta stopped moving with his hands on the purse.  
  
"Well I never!" She pulled a brick out of her purse and whacked him over the head with it.  
  
"OW! YOU OLD, CROTCHETY-"  
  
"COME ON ALREADY!!!" Malik had run back and grabbed Marik's hair (well...it is kinda TOO spiky...) and continued to run after Bakura and Ryou.  
  
"OY! LET GO OF MY HAIR!" His voiced yelled as they disappeared down the street.  
  
The innocent bystanders got back onto the sidewalk and returned to their usual routine. This was normal...well a little bit less than normal anyway.  
  
Yami came running down the street with his arms out like Superman and his cape just happened to be the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"WHEEE!!!! I'M SUPERMAN!!!" He shouted running down the street. Yugi shook his head and slowly made his way to the studio.  
  
When Yugi walked into the make-up room (or whatever it's called. I don't really know anything about those types of things "), Yami was already there and spinning in a chair.  
  
"Wheee! Whoa..." He stopped suddenly and the room was spinning.  
  
"Yuuuuuuuuugi...I don't feel so good..." He turned green and Yugi stuffed a bucket in front of his face. There was always one in the room because Yami did this every single day. Well now we know why Yami is so friggin' skinny.  
  
"Oy, when will you learn..." Yugi muttered as he jumped into his high chair for hair and make-up.  
  
Bakura slammed the door open breathing heavily, holding Ryou with his left arm. His hair was messier than usual with an addition of several black feathers. He had an evil grin on his face as he took a step into the room.  
  
"I'm her-" Before he could finish his sentence; Marik tackled him from the side knocking him down the hallway. Ryou spun and took off his earphones.  
  
"Must we go through this every morning?" He asked sighing as he got down in his chair and his usual make-up artist got to work.  
  
"I know I don't get it..." Yugi flipped open the weekly issue of 'Taking Care of Stupid People' and began reading. It usually took a few hours to get his hair to stand up like that for an entire episode of Yu-Gi-Oh including running through dust, crashing a truck, and swimming.  
  
Then there was the sound of a hole being put through the wall, and Bakura's head popped through near the door.  
  
"Ah hah. I am. DA KING OF GAMES!" Yami said standing on his spinney chair, jabbing his fist in the air. The make-up and costume ladies were through with him. Well, at least for today anyway.  
  
Yugi glanced up at the other guy. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is what your hero is like off screen."  
  
"Oh shut up! I have a hangover..." Seto Kaiba said with his head on the countertop chugging down a bottle of aspirin. His glasses were askew and his hair was a mess since he didn't let the make-up ladies get near him.  
  
"Not again... were you out at the bluffs with those teenage hooligans AGAIN?" Yugi asked putting the finishing touches on his costume.  
  
"They're not hooligans! They remind me of the youth I never had. I WANT MY YOUTH BACK!" He cried breaking down into tears. The make-up ladies took this chance to prop him up on the chair and they began fixing him up for the episode. It took forever to make his trench coat stay up like that without the wind. They weren't even sure how they did it.  
  
"Oy, I'll see you out on the set..." Yugi turned and left the dressing room to see Bakura walk in with a bloody lip.  
  
Yugi blinked several times.  
  
"Marik. Malik. Bird. Breakfast. Stole." Yugi nodded and patted the guy on the back and sent him into the dressing room.  
  
After a few steps to the set, Marik and Malik came running up and surprisingly, they were already dressed and ready.  
  
"You seen Bakura anywhere?" Marik said growling. But that wasn't the only thing that growled.  
  
"No, now get back to the set."  
  
"But I need to-"  
  
"GET BACK ON THE SET!"  
  
".........O.O"......"  
  
So after much difficulty, they got everyone on the set and ready to film.  
  
"Which episode of Yu-Gi-Oh is this?" Joey asked. He was late because he got lost inside the building. Again.  
  
"The last part of the one that Malik is controlling your mind and forcing you to fight me." Yugi said taking his place on the opposite side of Joey.  
  
"Oh right, right..." Joey chained himself in and stood ready for the director to shout "ACTION".  
  
"Places everybody...hey, where's Tea?"  
  
"Dun know. She was here yesterday. Maybe she was killed by some of the yaoi fangirls!" Bakura said hopefully.  
  
"Oh don't get too excited. I'm here." She pulled herself out from the dark corner and sat down in the chair that she was stuck in for the episode.  
  
"Awww.... fiddlesticks! [gotta keep it PG for now! "]" He pouted and sat down into his chair.  
  
"Alright! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!" The camera started rolling.  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS MARIK!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"HAH! That's what YOU think Little Yugi... but the truth is, I've got this duel won!" (not the exact words but close enough ")  
  
Just then, Yami jumped into the middle of the set and yelled, "HOWARD STERN RULES!"  
  
"CUT! CUT! Yami what are you doing?"  
  
"A voice in my head told me to do it... BLAME HIM!"  
  
"...dude, YOU'RE the voice inside MY head."  
  
"I am?" Yugi sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Have you been following the plot of Yu-Gi-Oh at all?"  
  
"Uh....."  
  
"Oh Ra... let's go already...."  
  
So after much difficulty the episode was filmed. And they got plenty of good bloopers for the gag reel, including one of Joey accidentally dropping Yugi's key while they were underwater and he had to dive all the way back down and up again to discover Yugi had already slipped out of his cuff and was floating on the surface of the water.  
  
"So like, OHMIGOD! Did you see me Yugi? Didjadidjadidja? I was like 'I need to win this to save my friends' and Marik was like 'NO! I need your Millennium Puzzle to take over the world!' and I was like-"  
  
"ALRIGHT! I get the picture... " Yugi said as they left the studio.  
  
"YAY! LET'S GET SOME ICE CREAM!"  
  
"No. Sugar makes you more hyper."  
  
"Awww...c'mooooooon... Plea- OO!!! BALLOONS!!!" Yami yelled running into the park.  
  
"Oh Ra..." Yugi sighed and followed after him.  
  
So after they had caught up with the balloon lady, Yami took a red balloon and began skipping around the park with his balloon flying after him.  
  
"Yay pretty balloonies... bobbing reddish-ness!" He jumped up and down.  
  
"HEY! MAYBE I CAN FLY!" He squealed and climbed up a tree.  
  
"NO! YAMI GET BACK DOWN HERE!"  
  
"OK!" He jumped down and of course, crashed straight down to the earth.  
  
"Owie... OH NOOOOO! MY BALLOONY!!! COME BACK!!" The balloon started to float away and Yami chased after it.  
  
".... Smart balloon."  
  
Yami chased that thing down to no end.  
  
"NO!! COME BACK!" He chased it down the sidewalk with his head up and arms up like a child. Which was his mentality at the moment.  
  
"But I LOVE YOU BALLOONY!" Bakura stopped sharpening his pointy stick for a moment and looked out the apartment window.  
  
"It's the Ra-damned part time Pharaoh! What's he doin'?" Bakura squinted and saw the red balloon floating past his window.  
  
"Oh...well..."  
  
"BAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Marik yelled.  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
When the balloon finally got stuck in a tree, and Yami climbed up to get it, he tired it securely around his arm. In which he cut off his blood circulation and had to get rushed to the hospital because he couldn't get the string off and his heart sorta went nuts.  
  
Shortly after, Bakura and Marik arrived in the hospital with Ryou and Malik following shaking their heads. Kaiba showed up there an hour later due to food poisoning from a fancy restaurant.("I'LL SUE YOU FOR ALL YOUR MONEY'S WORTH!!! YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER!")  
  
And Tea mysteriously disappeared. We assume she's been killed by rabid yaoi fangirls.  
  
And Joey. Who was at home playing on his PS2.  
  
Yep, it was another less than normal day.  
  
IFB: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand there's chapter one!  
  
RFB: Nice.  
  
IFB: Next, I'll be doing the same day, only centered around different characters.  
  
RFB: Which will be Bakura and Ryou next chapter.  
  
IFB: Please review! It'll make me happy!  
  
RFB: Yes... I don't trust your insanity.  
  
IFB: Why not?  
  
RFB: Oh I dunno, 'CAUSE SOMEONE USUALLY GETS HURT MAINLY ME!  
  
Seto: SHUT UP! I'M STILL IN MY HANGOVER! 


End file.
